The Hill
by DontStopTheRock
Summary: Bee gets a letter that will twist her world around one more time. [must have read fourth book]
1. Chapter 1

**This is some quick drabble I came up with. Only review if you want.**

-----

Bee was over the moon. Her life was moving on, her family was socialising again, she was having a great day!

When Bee went to get the mail, this all changed.

'A bill for dad, junk, junk...one for me?'

Bee quickly opened it and unfolded the piece of paper inside.

It read:

_Sorry, Bee, for disrupting you._

_I need help._

_I need help because I want to roll down the hill..._


	2. Chapter 2

**This is some quick drabble I came up with – I can't believe the reaction I got!**

**This chappie is donated to **jasmineflower00, **because she was the first to review!**

Bee breathed in deeply. She was certain it was from Peter. Who else could it be? She didn't know what to do, what to think – how was she supposed to help him? The nerve of him! Asking _her_ for help! He knew how she felt yet he attempted and succeeded to contact her!

Bee walked inside, forgetting to give her father his electric bill. She climbed up the stairs and sat on her bed. Three times she meant to sit up, but her legs wouldn't abide. Eventually, she started pacing. She paced for about an hour, not really thinking about anything in particular.

Then the phone rang...

**Author's Note: I know it's (very) short, but I needed a filler for what is about to happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Don't expect too many updates, I've got a busy schedule these holidays.**

Bee looked down at the phone. It rung a second time...three times...again...

Bee took a big breathe, closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and picked the phone up.

'Hello?'

'Bee?'

'Oh, Carmen, it's you!'

'Of course it is! Why do you ask?'

'No reason...'

'Listen, I'm coming home now, can you meet me at my house?'

'Sure, no problem.'

Bee walked over to Carmen's, trying to get Peter out of her system.

**I know, it short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is an especially long lies chapter for all of those who reviewed.**

Bee knocked on the door of Carmen's mother's place. After a few seconds, her baby brother opened the door. He had learned to walk at a very early age and had been joyfully opening the door since.

Bee bent down. 'Hey, is Carmen home, sweetie?' she asked Ryan. He smiled at her before slamming the door in her face.

'Obviously not,' she said to the piece of wood inches from her eyes. She straightened back up and turned around to see Carmen's happy face right in front of her own.

'Bee!'

'Carma!'

The two friends hugged and bounced up and down for a while before entering the freshly painted cottage.

'I'm so glad you could come.'

'You have no idea how much I wanted to come to get-..._things _off my mind.'

Carma smiled before bouncing up to her room, Bee following swiftly. They sat on her bed, Carma still smiling.

'Why are you so happy all of a sudden?' Bee asked.

'I have something really exciting to tell you!'

'Care to elaborate?'

**The joys of a cliff-hanger. I know it was still a little short, but I had some spare time and though I'd write some more. The next chapter should be coming soon but I have to go away on holidays without reception or electricity!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The inspiration for this story came from my dreadful holiday in what looked like a car park.**

**P.S. THIS STORY IS SET ABOUT FIVE YEARS INTO THE FUTURE FROM THE LAST BOOK.**

**-----**

'OK, I'll tell you how it all started.

'I went to Acting Camp, right? It was in the middle of nowhere in this really dodgy camp. The first morning, we were told that the famous actor, Hari DiNozza, was coming to choose one lucky person to be a lead actor in his new film that he is co-directing.

'So, I was in the shower, washing my hair, when I turned around and saw the worst thing ever. Staring back at me was this HUGE tarantula.

'Because the bathrooms are little cubicles with a toilet, sink and shower in each, I didn't really have much space to move around in.

'I jumped out of the shower, shampoo still in and wet, tripped on the mat, tangled myself in the shower curtain and knocked my head on the toilet.'

Bee couldn't control herself. She laughed so hysterically that she rolled off Carman's bed.

'I will pretend that you didn't just do that!'

'Sorry Carma.'

'I ran out of there screaming, right into a group of people wearing business shirts and ties. I screamed again and ran back inside. Then I saw the spider again and had to run all the way to my room. It was so embarrassing!'

'Is that what you got me here to tell me?' Bee asked, hoping for more entertainment.

'Well, I got dressed and combed the shampoo out of my hair, still scared to death. I heard a knock on my door and freaked out, thinking it was a nurse or someone checking on my mental health.

'I opened the door and there was one of the men in business shirts, looking at me weirdly. He said his name was Hari DiNozza and I screamed again and slammed the door in his face. I opened it, apologised, shut the door again then opened it before inviting him in. I must have eaten something odd because I screamed so much in that day and I still haven't gone back into the bathroom.'

'So, that was your brilliant news that you urgently had to tell me?'

'No way, that was just the start. OK, so I invited him in and made him coffee, blah, blah, blah. Then he said that he was making a new movie and he was there to choose someone. Then he said that he wanted me in it. ME, Bee. He wanted ME!'

'Wow, so you're in a movie? What's it about?'

'Archaeology!'

'Really? Is it like a documentary, or an action packed thriller?'

'It's an action packed thriller...with dinosaurs and high-tech gadgets...and a Hollywood studio. And YOU get to be in it too.'

'Me? Carma, I can't act!'

Bee sat up and gave Carmen a face.

'Relax, Bee. You get to come and tell Hari all about archaeology – he said so and you get big bucks for it too.'

'So I get to come with you, to Hollywood, meet a famous actor and co-director, tell him about what I do, get paid for it and have the time of my life with my friend?'

'YES, exactly!'

**Author's Note: I know, it's quick!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Hill 

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Bee started jumping up and down on Carmen's bed, the springs squeaking.

'I know!'

'We're going to Hollywood!'

'I know!'

'We're going to be in a movie!'

'I know!'

'I have to pack!'

'I-...oh, yeah!'

'I'm going to tell Dad and Perry and !'

Bee took a flying leap off Carmen's bed and pounced down the stairs. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She ran all the way home, her hair flying behind her.

'Dad! Dad!'

'Yeah?' Bee's dad walked out of the study, holding a coffee mug.

'I'm going to Hollywood!'

'Hold on young lady!'

Bee stopped halfway to her room, still bouncing up and down.

'Why? When? Who with? How?'

'I'm going to be in a movie – I dunno – Carma – Plane!'

Bee ran upstairs at full pelt and into her room. She pulled out her bag from under her bed and hastily shoved clothes into it. She shoved in a bit of everything, zipping it up and placing it back under her bed for future use.

She jumped down the stairs and back to her father who was washing up his mug.

'Bye Dad, going, see you!'

Bee went out the still open front door and ran back to Carmen's.

She was over the moon.

Author's Note: I have exams – so sorry if I can't update – I've got heaps of plans for future chapters!

Email me if you want to share your ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter 

"Hey, Carma?"

"Uh-ha?"

"Who's paying for the flight over and back?"

"The director."

"Where are we going to stay?"

"With the director?"

"WITH him? Oh, in his house right? So, who's house?"

"The director's."

"With who?"

"The director."

"Are you just going to keep saying 'the director'?"

"The director? I'm not saying that!"

"Whatever...who else will be there?"

"Ah, the director-"

"Shut up with the director!"

"OK...Mr D (the director), us, other actors, an archaeological team-"

"What?"

"Well, he cant just trust you to design the sets, research..."

"Who are the other gys then?"

Please, not Peter!

"Hold on, I have a list somewhere of everyone important...no, that's a sock..."

Carmen dived under her bed.

"Right, we are here, see the pink highlighter? Then there's the director-...don't hit me!...um, producer, actors, ah – here's the others! Machala Kye, Herman Benta, Carl Carlson (hideous name) and Peter...Peter..can't see the last name; there's a coffee smug..."

Drat!


	8. NOTE

**I'm so sorry to say this, but DontStopTheRock was in an accident a little while ago. She's just woken up from a medically-induced coma and is a bit foggy about what has happened in the last few years.**

**I'm Unheard Battle Cry and I just found out her password, so I could tell you. She's my sister.**

**She was in a crash on the Princess Highway, if you know where that is (NSW, Australia). She only lost her right thumb and had a bit of internal bleeding along with serious head injuries.**

**Don't worry; she's expected to make a full recovery!!!! Stay positive!!**

**Love, UBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I GOT FROM YOU ALL. I'M MAKING THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG BECAUSE I HAVE NO SCHOOL OR ANY OTHER COMMITMENTS APART FROM HEALING AND SLEEPING!!!

--------

'Are you sure you can't see past the coffee smug?' pleaded Bee.

'It was black, no sugar; you try reading it!'

Bee ripped the paper from Carmen's hands and squinted at it.

'Do you have another copy?' asked Bee, drastically.

'Maybe somewhere in my bag...'

'FIND IT!'

'Why do you want to find out the people so much? You're not going to be assassinated by one of them, are you?' Carmen raised her eyebrows, confused.

'I just want to find out whom, that's all. You know what, don't worry about it, I'm fine.' Bee was hurriedly trying to think of an excuse for her demands.

'Good, because I think I lost my other copy.'

--------

Bee spent the next few weeks in a paranoid-like state, freaking herself out. She expected Peter to be lurking around corners, behind the door, in her wardrobe, at Carmen's, in the fridge and anywhere else she looked.

She tried to reason with herself; there were probably zillions of other archaeologists called Peter. In fact, there was a minimal chance that it was even him. Why would he want to be involved with a movie when he had a perfectly good family to spend time with?

But then again, he wasn't happy with his family. At least, that was the impression Bee was getting. Hadn't he sent that note?

But, wait!!

How could she be sure that he had sent it? There were plenty of lunatics roaming the streets, creeping people out. One of them must be crazy enough to send her this note, right?

--------

I LIED – THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I'LL WRITE ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW!!

LOVE, ME!!


	10. Chapter 10

TWO

--------

The day for Carmen and Bee to go to Hollywood came up much faster than Bee had wanted. She still hadn't stopped the obsessing over her problem. "Problem X" she called it when she wrote in her diary, for fear of Peter somehow managing to read it.

Bee had packed her suitcases, cleaned her room, withdrawn some money from the bank, organised a planner for her father and brother to follow, persuaded Lena to check on them every now and again and made sure Perry knew what to do in a crisis, despite his moans of knowing how to 'get down low, and go, go, go'.

Carmen came by and picked Bee up in her car at the early hours of a warm Tuesday. They drove to the airport, Carmen doing all the talking, Bee doing all the freaking-out.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just excited, you know me!" Bee forced a smile and threw her hands up in the air.

"No, when you're excited, you scream, you don't go quiet." Carmen pulled onto the side of the road and stopped the engine.

--------

THAT'S IT FOR NOW: I'M GOING TO THERAPY!!!


End file.
